Power of the Moon
by Phenomenon1
Summary: A werewolf named Miakoda Collins is found in Quileute territory, broken head to toe. Jacob is brooding over his loss of Bella. How will this play out? OC story. During very end of Breaking Dawn. Spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Power of the Moon**

Prologue

I woke up in soft, damp mass covering a large, flat boulder. I do not remember how I got here, but I figure I passed out after hours of running and plopped onto this substitute for a bed. At least last night I had moss blanketing my rock. My shoulders burned and my head ached and I was seeing black dots in the corners of my eyes, but something kept pushing me to go further. I bet it was the hunger. My stomach was growling louder than I could. After two weeks, I knew I had to get food or I would starve.

I phased into my wolf to move faster. My nose picked up the scent of a small mammal, most likely rodent. My nose sent the aroma to my stomach, which purred in response, then passed the message onto my legs. I was walking, and my brain was no longer in the loop. It used too much sense. The rest of my body knew: Hungry. Food. Get it.

As the smell grew stronger, I ran more rapid, with my intentions becoming more relevant. Quickly I found what I was looking for. The hare, pure white and big eyed, sat on a patch of leaves, chewing on something I couldn't see. It was absolutely oblivious to its fate. I was not five feet away from it. I licked my lips and planted my hind legs, as I got ready to pounce. Its ear twitched as I jumped and I stopped mid-air. Even though I kept flying, I lost my focus. I landed directly above the lucky rabbit, paws of each side of it, belly hovering above him. He flew off, leaving me too pissed and tired to chase after him.

I cursed under my breath and searched for another chance at breakfast. I knew why I hesitated, but I still hated that I didn't get my food. I was damn hungry!

I kept walking for a couple hours. Although I didn't catch anything to eat, I found a pond to dip into. I washed the mud out of my dinged fur and shook, surely watering the plants around me. Then I phased back to human so I could use my hands to take a drink. I never really figured out how to use my tongue as my dog did to drink his water.

As I knelt, I heard movement in the bushes or trees to my right. I shot my head up, looking for whatever made the noise. Seeing nothing, I dismissed it. As I looked down into the water, I saw a flash of color along with my reflection seconds before I felt something hard as a brick wall crash into my side.

I flew over some grass and straight into a tree. I observed my arm to see pieces of bark lodged into my arm with blood forming rivers down my bicep. Slowly bruises formed, lacing from my shoulder to my wrist.

When I finally looked up to my attackers, I saw group of three standing in a line, staring at me blankly. There was a blonde, woman in the on my right, surveying me with big, topaz eyes. Her pixie cut hair held sturdy in the light wind. On my left side, a redheaded girl was rolling her brown eyes and crossing her arms. Apparently, I wasn't worth their time to her. Her wavy hair bounced in the gusts of air. The man in the middle, most likely the one who jumped me, stood tall, revealing his muscles in a tight tee. He had black hair and black, demon eyes to match. They were all incredibly pale.

"What are you doing here?" the woman with blonde hair asked me. She had a blank stare and a beautiful voice that was sadly dulled by her monotone.

"I'm getting a drink!" I yelled at them, my icy hot glare shooting daggers. "Look what you did to me? What was that for? And how did you do that?" I stood up, well aware that I was naked. At the moment, I really didn't care.

"You are in our territory," she spoke again, stepping forward. She was much taller than I was. I silently cursed my small frame.

"Well you are in my space," I replied. "Back off!" I pushed her with all my might, and she still only fell a couple steps back.

"We gave you your chance, dog." She bared her teeth, showing me sharp points.

I transformed in front of them and growled. I was putting up a strong front even though I was thoroughly frightened of how they knew what I was and how they didn't smell like humans.

They jumped at me with superhuman speed. I was able to knock away one with a flick of my paw, but the other two landed and latched on. The man bit my neck, and one of the women sunk her teeth into my spine. I felt a draining feeling as I jumped to my hind legs and smashed them into a tree. They fell off me, but surprisingly got back up quickly. The woman I smacked off before came back with a vengeance and bit the underside of my neck. As I swatted her off, they regrouped, almost unharmed and it became apparent to me that I would not win this fight.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could in my condition. I ran until my feet bled, then kept running. They still got me. They would tackle me as I ran and fought me until I was able to wrangle myself away and start running again. After running for what seemed like hours, they finally stopped attacking. I thanked God. Either they thought I had enough, or I was off their territory or both, I was alone again, still hungry and now in even worse condition.

The blood was matting my fur, so I turned back to human. I was using too much energy anyway. My blood was running down my entire body. I knew I needed to go to the hospital, but if I did I would never be able to explain these injuries. I followed my gut, and kept moving.

My name is Miakoda Collins. I am dying.


	2. Chapter 1

**Power of the Moon**

Chapter 1

Patrolling was the only thing Jacob could do to keep his temper in check anymore. At home, at school, or any place else, his thoughts were able to lay heavy in his mind, only stirring when one of them hit a nerve. No matter where he was, Jacob was always left with his thoughts. Those burning memories that tore through his skull like the remembrance of his first love and of the bloodsucker and of Harry. Jacob was always left to think, _'Why?'_

The more he was left with his thoughts, the more depressed he became. The more depressed he became, the less anyone would be willing to speak to him. The less anyone would be willing to speak to him, the more he was left with his thoughts. The vicious cycle wore on and on for weeks.

All he could do was patrol. At least then, he could let his anger lash out occasionally by running ahead or scratching up an old maple tree. At least he was able to forget about her for a moment or two. That was the best he could ask for, and the best he was going to get. He was taking triple shifts, and losing sleep.

Of course, his brooding was coming from one girl. From Bella. She was back from her honeymoon with that leech, and newly discovered, pregnant. This did not exactly help his case. She was already becoming one of them; why did he have to get her knocked up as well? Jacob snarled.

Jacob was on patrol again. This time with Paul and Sam. It was only about an hour past sunset. The group was far into the woods. The trees were getting denser and it was getting harder to avoid the trunks. As the wolves ambled, they stepped into thick moss and dirty mud. They figured it must be raining, but the crooked, coagulated branches made it impossible to see the sky.

The night was quiet. No newborns were found. This was fine with everyone else, but it rattled Jacob. '_How could she_ _marry that bloodsucker?' She had known him for, what? A year or two? Half that time he was gone and ripping her soul apart. And now she's pregnant with that—'_

'_Jesus, Jacob. Would you shut up?' _Paul screamed in his head. '_Bella's not coming back, no matter how much you complain!' _Jacob growled at him in response.

Worrying the two might get violent, Sam stepped in. '_Knock it off, both of you.' _Hearing their alpha's command, both obeyed, and turned their heads away from each other. They continued walking. Not too long afterwards, all three heard a noise: a rustling in some bushes.

They looked to where the sound was coming from, although they couldn't see a thing. They could smell it, though. Or, more specifically, smell her.

'_Werewolf.' _

It doesn't matter who thought it, because they all knew it was true. It couldn't have been Leah. No, the scent was too different. Muskier, more rugged. With a hint of…sweet?

A similar noise was heard again, now to their right. Usually they would be alert, but, due to the circumstances, each was frozen in place in stupor. The sounds were coming closer and more frequent. They would stop for a few moments, only to start back up again.

Then finally, they saw her. She stumbled from a few shrubs, into view, then quickly stood back up, and ran into another group of plants. She moved so quickly, they only caught her silhouette. It was apparent she was trying to get around them.

Sam made a quick decision. He transformed into human. "Show yourself," he called out. "We do not want violence." He then quickly whispered to Jacob and Paul, "Watch my back." Their keen hearing could detect a woman's breathing become quicker and more shallow. Then, slowly, she came out directly behind them.

The girl was beautiful. Her face was full of remarkable features that outlined her eyes. Her skin was tan, reflecting her Native American heritage. The black ringlets of her hair gracefully fell down to her waist. Her lips were full, brown, and would surely hold straight, white teeth. And her eyes, befouled by the heavy bags under them, were the darkest shade of brown before becoming black and satanic. Jacob was sure that in the light, they would shine.

While Jacob was focusing on her face and beauty, Sam and Paul noticed the much more obvious aspects of her body. She was stark naked and walked with a limp. She was also covered in blood and bruises. Her entire right hand was deluged in the red substance. Her forehead held a long, dripping laceration and her arms and legs were laced purple.

No one noticed her expression. Frightened and confused, all she could do was stare at the giant beasts she's so familiar with. Slowly her face hardened. She became more confident and less afraid. As she realized where two of them were staring, she phased into her wolf. Sam did as well.

She was just as tall as the others with shaggy brown and gray fur. You could still see the wounds scattered over her body, where some parts of her fur was dinged red. She softly growled. Paul gnarred his teeth at her in reaction.

'_Paul, stop.'_ Sam snapped. '_She needs our help.' _

The girl's ears shot up. '_How could I hear that?' _she thought to herself.Her voice was a beautiful rhythmic song.

'_Werewolves can do that. It's a kind of telepathy.' _Sam temperately acknowledged. She stiffened as she apprehended what she heard.

Costively, she relaxed. '_Can you help me? I'm so cold. I haven't been cold in a year. I'm drenched in my own damn blood.' _She chuckled lazily near the end. Her eyes fluttered as she was losing consciousness.

The others took it more seriously. As a werewolf, being cold would mean she was dying. '_Jacob, carry her to Emily and get her some _ _clothes. Then take her to the Cullen's so that doctor could help her_,' Sam commanded.

'_Are you crazy?'_ Jacob yelled. '_They would suck the life out of her!' _She flinched.

Sam gave him a stern look. '_Just do it. Only the adults, Carlisle and Esme, are there right now. She needs medical attention and that doctor is the only one who will treat her without wondering what's going on. Now go!'_

With a frustrated sigh, Jacob obeyed. He lightly trotted to the girl. '_You're going to have to change back to human so I can carry you.' _She hesitated and he saw her discomfort. '_Don't worry,' _he continued. He turned his head away from her and closed his eyes. '_I won't look.'_

The girl looked down and smiled. After a few moments. She phased back, wobbling a bit, and carefully climbed on his back as he crouched down. Jacob became worried. She really was cold. Even more so than a human. Once she was steady, he raced her to Emily.

They got to Sam's home in a matter of minutes as Jacob dashed between the thick tree trunks. He phased back and helped her inside and found Emily in the kitchen. He quickly told her to get some clothes for her. She grabbed the girl and swiftly led her into the bedroom where Emily's clothes were.

'_Good ole Emily.' _Jacob thinks to himself. '_Never asks questions.' _She didn't even have a second thought about why they were both naked. Jacob snatched a pair of shorts from the floor nearby. Shorts were always around in a werewolf's home. They went through them so quickly. Jacob tied the shorts to his leg and waited for the girl and Emily to come out.

Finally, Emily crept out of the bedroom, supporting the girl on her side who was now wearing a simple white v-neck t-shirt and some jean shorts. "Thank you," Jacob hastily said. He moved them outside and phased. He was losing time; she was so groggy that she couldn't get on his back by herself. He practically needed to crawl under her. When she almost fell off him, he barked to keep her awake.

After what seemed like an eternity, they were there. The mansion brought back terrible memories for Jacob, and a terrible smell for the girl.

She groaned. "What is that?" she mumbled. "Smells like sugar mixed with piss." Her nose crinkled and he inwardly grinned as he phased.

"Open your eyes," he said. She didn't comply. "C'mon, wake up or I'll run away and leave you here."

"Okay, okay. I'm …up," she says as she opens her eyes. Her slouching position on his shoulder doesn't change, though. Jacob throws on his shorts, and carries her bridal style to the front door. It was opened before he had a chance to knock. They must've smelled him.

It was Carlisle. "What are you here for?" he asked before seeing the decaying girl in Jacob's grasp. "If she needs treatment, come in and follow me." He swiftly led them through hallways and rooms and a winding staircase. Jacob didn't think he'd remember the way out.

"Um, Jacob is it?" she whispered and her nodded. "Is this guy a vampire?" He nodded again. "And you know I was attacked by vampires?" He nodded once again, less confident now. "Why would you bring me to a vampire to get healed from _vampires?!" _she said harshly. Her eyes showed her discomfort with the situation.

Jacob's heart cringed as he realized he'd betrayed her trust and hurt her. "He will help you, I promise. Unless you want my father to burn some sage and pour honey on it?"

She lightly giggled and he sighed in relief.

Carlisle led them into his workroom and motioned for Jacob to set her down on a metal table covered in wax paper. "You know I wouldn't do this unless it was the only option," Jacob made clear.

"As I would not allow it unless she truly needed it," Carlisle replied. He took out the necessary supplies. She watched carefully as he picked up a number of scalpels and tweezers. Her eyes widened and her lips curled into an odd frown. Jacob put a warm, calming hand on her shoulder.

The blood was now soaking through the clothes Emily gave her. Carlisle walked to the table and told her to relax as he poured water and antiseptic onto every inch of her body. It stung, but she pushed through it. Jacob took her hand as he continued to work on her. The doctor continued to clean and bandage almost all of her body.

As he was finishing one particularly deep, long gash in her right leg, she winced. "How is it that you are able to do all of this without killing me?" Her tone was harsh, but she was truly curious.

Carlisle had the strange feeling of Déjà vu. "Practice," he answered with a sly smile.

She snorted. I wonder how many people had to die for no reason during all of that practice."

Carlisle kept his composure. He understood where this viciousness was coming from.

"I'm sorry," Jacob apologized.

"Nothing I'm not used to."

"So," Jacob started, changing the subject. "How is it that her wounds haven't healed yet?"

"Well, as you may have figured out, these wounds have been made by vampires."

"No sh—." The girl was cut off by Jacob elbowing her in the side, right on top of a cut. "Ow," she softly yelped.

Carlisle returned to what he was saying paying little attention to the girl's outburst. "And the toxins that vampires inject to their victims are designed to keep blood from clotting by killing platelets. If blood is constantly causing friction on the damaged skin, it can't regenerate. Same with bruises. But the broken bones should heal soon enough." Jacob nodded.

Carlisle worked in silence for a few more moments. Finishing his last stitches, he said, "You'll have to stay off your feet for a while. Get plenty of rest. You should be healed in a few days. And now you are free to go."

"Thank you," Jacob said quickly, before the girl could speak again. "We'll be leaving now." Jacob snatched her arm closest to him and slung it around his shoulders. He held tight as he flung himself out the window, pulling her with him.

"Ouch," she whined when they landed. "The door is not good enough for you because…?" She was trying to balance on one leg, as the other was held in a splint. She looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

"I just didn't want to run into someone," he hastily replied, looking away from her face.

"Who? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Really. I don't want to talk about it." He gritted his teeth.

She smirked. "You know, I'll figure it out some way or another. I could ask that Paul guy…"

"Don't talk to Paul," he snapped. He felt some odd possessiveness toward her.

Her head retreated as he yelled to her. She was surprised at his suddenness. "Fine. I won't talk to him." She let go of Jacob to take a step but her leg collapsed underneath her. Jacob flew forward to catch her and hooked his arms around her waist, pulling her back up. "Why didn't that man give me crutches?" she mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll be your crutch." Jacob grinned at the cheesy line. He bowed his head under her arm, grabbed her hand and hooked his other arm around her hip. As they both took another step forward, she cringed.

"I don't suppose you could be a wheelchair, too?" She chuckled, as did he.

"Maybe I could," he said, phasing into his wolf and scooping her up onto his back. His fur tickled her cheek making her smile and a blush crept up from her neck to her temples. She nuzzled her head further into his fur to hide it.

Jacob noticed it was getting late, and the girl was nodding off. After all this work, Jacob wasn't sure where to take her. He figured Sam's but then remembered that he would still be patrolling and Emily would be asleep. Hoping Billy would be passed out, he decided to bring her to his home.

Billy was in his room when Jacob got there. He silently snuck the girl into his bedroom and laid her down. Pulling the covers over her, he perceived she was over one hundred degrees once again, and undid his action.

'_Good. She's stable_,' he thought. He went out to find Sam and Paul and finish his patrolling for the night, wondering a lot about the new girl and what happened to her.


End file.
